


I Thought I'd Lost You Before We Met  (Then I Met You)

by alseT



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and a hint of Angst, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseT/pseuds/alseT
Summary: Soulmates，as romantic as it sounds, sure as sevens is a curse to Gendry Waters. Because according to his left wrist, the first thing his soulmate will ever say to him is " I'm Jon's boyfriend."I mean, what could possibly make it worse? He doesn't even like boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble I wrote while I was kind of bored. It goes entirely different from what I planned at the very beginning because I wanted to write something canon like childhood sweethearts in winterfell because that gets me everytime, instead, I settled in modern settings. It‘s really weird. And sadly no beta so please forgive any mistakes you'll find out. Hope you'll enjoy it.( And I just realised I successfully avoid the 'milady' part. )  
> It's really unfair that I love angst so much and when I write, they all turn into fluff.

His soulmark has given him hell since he was twelve, really being able to understand the meaning of it.

It simply reads _‘ I'm Jon’s boyfriend’_ at his left wrist, the handwriting's quite girlish though. He wonders what his soulmate' mark is.Is that a simple resigned _Okay_. Maybe blank because he couldn't stand it and walks away without saying anything and never meets him again or is that something provoking, something brutal that would hurt the other as much as he's hurting right now and probably hurts still for a very long time. But he's not cruel, he could never be and if they are not supposed to end up together and have a happy life, at least he could give his soulmate something nice.

At the age of fifteen, he finally settles for a decent answer for it. He would greet him or whatever that is with respect and tell him that he's not interested in boys and wish him and this Jon person a happily ever after—who the hell’s Jon— but most of the time he's still feeling upset and sad when he thinks about the soulmate he hasn't had the chance to meet. Because blame it on those soulmates rom-com Hollywood has been producing, he really deeply believes in soulmates thingy and he hasn't had a girl friend (who doesn't give a damn about soulmates) last more than a month for all it’s worth. It’s pathetic. He knows but they all felt off, no matter how hard every time he tried.

Sometimes he wonders what it feels like to be Jon’s soulmate, he wishes she or he doesn't feel like he does and his soulmate isn't someone this Jon toys with. Even though he knows nothing about Jon he dislikes him already. So when Jon joins his class midway in his second term of high school, he finds there’s a black haired boy always staring at him coldly like he offended him. But lucky for Gendry, Jon’s quite used to it, so he doesn't make a fuss over it. As time goes by, Gendry has to admit that Jon‘s not that bad at all and he's a bastard like him. He even looks pretty with all that curls and dressing style. And he seems to be interested in girls, they all fuss over him anyway. But it could change. Maybe this Jon is not the _Jon_ but he doesn't know much person around him named Jon. Jon seems like wanting nothing but staying unnoticed but those crazy girls in his class never make it easy for him. Maybe, Gendry thinks idly, if he's not so easy to blush or being nervous, it would be a lot better for him. He kind of knowing that some boys in his class is giving Jon a hard time. Even though most of the time he doesn't want to get involved ( those boys don't seem like to try out his limits too)and okay with his tiny social circle with Hot Pie and Jimmy but the next time he walks on it, he helps Jon out and that’s how they become friends.

He still feels a little embarrassed but Jon never mentions it. Gendry learns that he has quite a big family and his step mother doesn't really treat him well, and he has a sister fourteen years old he loves dearly and there's other siblings but he doesn't say so much about them as he does her so Gendry doesn't care about them too. They never talk about soulmates. For Jon probably it is that he simply respects others' privacy and does not think they should talk about it like some little girls but it still bothers Gendry because his soul mark has something to do with Jon and he has no one to share any opinion or for seven’s sake even show some sympathy. Not that he wants it anyway. So he doesn't say anything to Jon.

He sometimes thinks if he’ll meet his soulmate soon. He thinks he's not ready. For at the same time losing a good friend and losing someone he's supposed to love and that is supposed to love him back. He's still not interested in boys, and it's a lie he couldn't even cheat himself with, that nothing would change after they meet.

He doesn't know if it's possible, that someone would love him as most soulmates do to each other.

( Maybe not )

 

By the end of the term, they are throwing a party, only with invitation. And he’ll be there only because Jon’s invited by the cheer leader, and girls have insisted he must be there, because he’s new and handsome. Jon doesn't want to be there alone to face whatever he needs to face so he drags him along. He really doesn't want to go. Most of it is because he hates noises and all the awkward situation. It’s not he's jealous of the attention Jon has gotten, he's okay, with dark hair and blue eyes, tall and well-built, there are plenty girls hit on him too. But when it comes to a party , it could be tricky. And it may not end well. He's pretty sure when they—he and Jon—walk back to classroom, Rose and another girl whatever her name is from the class next to theirs snicker behind his back when Jon has confirmed he would go to the party. And to make it worse, it not the first time this kind of thing happened.

“I don't want any girlfriend.” He tells Gendry during one lunch time, sounding horrified. _So you want boyfriend then_ , it almost slips out before he catches his tongue and takes a bite from the apple before replying. “ If it bothers you so much,  don't go.” He suggests. “ save both of us lots of trouble.”

“ Ygritte would skin me.” Comes his more horrified reply. Gendry just shrugs.

“ You could bring a girlfriend with you.” He shows some mercy on his friend’s distress, and Jon looks back confused.

“ But I don't have one.”

“ Not a real one, a fake, just to knock some sense into them.”

Jon seems to take his advise seriously because he doesn't say anything and loses in his own thoughts for a while.

 

Turns out, Jon is not that daft as he looks. Because on that party, he brings a pretty _boy_ , and claims to everyone, that the boy, is his very soulmate. Girls sure look disappointed, but after a while to take the fact in, they become thrilled again. Most of the time, it seems Jon is a very protective boyfriend and doesn't want anyone goes too near the boy, and the one in question smiles vague in the hazed and dim light. Mostly because half of his face is hiding in his hoodie, it seems like he's really shy.

And he swears he hears someone says the boy’s cute.

_The thing is, he thinks that too._

Most of the time Jon’s whispering something in a soft manner that Gendry never even thinks Jon's capable of to that boy and he giggles right back like they are having some great fun, and just looking at them feels like interrupting something. He guesses it would be okay if he feels betrayed. Jon could've said something. Not that it would change anything of their friendship ( wouldn't it?), but Jon obviously can't do something like bring his Boyfriend to a party without telling him first and like nothing big happened and—

For an insufferable moment he tries to focus on his drink, ( he can't tell what it is, but sure it tastes bitter) and when he looks up again, Jon has gone gods know where and left the boy looking extremely bored alone at the corner of the drinking bar. Seems like someone would like to talk to him, no one really dares though.

He's conflicted. The chance that he is his soulmate is thrilling. He knows he shouldn't stare but that boy is wrong, something about him, about his slim shoulders his oversized jacket and his legs. Oh gods, no, is he gay now?

And of course the boy would notice his stare, Gendry's not doing it subtly. That boy— Arry— looks directly back at him, not even flinch at their silent staring competition, and he looks aways almost immediately when Arry looks at this way, but he’s—

Wait. Isn't Jon’s cousin _Arya_ or something?

He stands up with something he wishes as grace and stops for a little longer than necessary, hoping Arry take the hint and walks to a much more quiet corner.

And apparently Arry does take the hint.

 

“ I'm Jon’s boyfriend.” He (or she) says with a hint of playful compassion. “ sorry in advance if you want to hit on him or something.”

That’s it, his voice, it’s definitely not a boy’s. He doesn't know why he's so insisted on this and what he's gonna say to his soulmate really isn't something proper.

 _Screw all those lines in the movies,_ “ But you are a girl!” He says.

The boy, no, the girl gasps, unconsciously touching her right wrist and for a moment, just like that, there’s hope in his life again.

“ I always wonder in what circumstances people would say things like that to me.” Then she shoves him, right at his gut. Not that hard but still takes him by surprise.

“ What’s that for!” He exasperates, but couldn't keep his stupid smile off his face.

“ Shut up. That’s for all the humiliations I endured all these years when people had chance to look at my wrist.”

But she's smiling too, and he feels even though this is the first time he meets her, they seem to know each other for a very long time.

“I'm Arya.” She says, offering her right hand.

He takes it with his left, wondering how today has turned form worst to best miraculously “ Gendry，Gendry Waters.”

“ I heard about you from my brother, sure sounds like a good guy.”

“ Yeah, well, you too.”

They fall in a comfortable silent after that. He takes his time to look at her properly even under the poor condition of light. She has dark hair and grey eyes like Jon’s but not exactly the same. She's prettier. He thinks without realising it. And she does the same, looking at him intensely with all tipping on her toes and at an angle that he finds impossibly adorable.

“ We could get along.” She says fondly after a second like it’s some kind of favour. “ your eyes look green with all this lights but I bet it would be much prettier in daylight.”

And maybe, he could have something like rom-com in the not-so-faraway future after all.

 

(If not, well, he has all the time in the world.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really love comments no matter how short that is or how long that is! Gendry and Arya are so perfect together. And it's easier to keep them in shape when it starts with Gendry‘s pov. And also it's never enough when it comes to au of this two. I really have no idea why they all love Jon so easily, maybe he has a halo or something. And when you take someone's right hand with your left, you could not shake it but hold .( I realised it later, but no harm done.) Now I look back, Jon definitely could be girl's name. oh, no.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think about . Many thanks in advance.xx
> 
> ( and I only post it on AO3 just for the information.)


End file.
